The Ice Dragon's Curse
by AkumaSkywalker
Summary: Snow Frostwing the Ice Dragon Slayer. Snow faces a burden that no other Dragon Slayer has to face and that's the dragon from within. This dragon wants world domination and was sealed inside him to protect the world from its wrath. The dragon fights for freedom and will do anything to break the seal and conquer the world with Acnologia. Will Snow tame the beast from within?
1. Chapter 1- The Ice Dragon

**AkumaSkywalker** : Hey Guy's AkumaSkywalker here bring you my first Fairy Tail Fan-made story hope you guy's enjoy and let's get the show on the road. Tell me the things I need improvement on so I can make better fan made with no LEMON! you pervs.. There will also be some language in this story. Also this story belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **First Person(Point of View):**

I was alone on Jijil Peaks and everywhere I go there are scary noise all around me. I had no where to go and felt like being dead then alive. Everything happened so fast. I can't believe I survived that... horror. After surviving that I had trouble going to sleep now and I can barely stand. I want to forget everything that that had happened.

I was so cold in this stupid mountain with all this snow and stuff. It is hard to make a fire because of all this snow covering the sticks. I threw the sticks out of rage and started to walking again. I walked for along time looking for shelter and a way out of this mountain and find a town or village.

I stumbled along a cave and I started to have little hope and determination. I walked in the cave. It was dark, but it was warm making a good place to rest for the night. While I was sleeping I heard something in the cave and wondered what it was. I got up from my place and walked farther into the cave. When are got farther into the cave it started to get colder. What I saw made me chill to the bone. I saw a giant dragon in the cave and I was shaking because I never saw one before or thought they existed.

The dragon turned it's head and looked in my direction. The Dragon gave me a glare and I thought it was going to attack me.

" **What do you want.** " said the Dragon. I wanted to leave, but I did not want to be rude.

"I was just looking for shelter because it is snowy outside." I said. The dragon was looking at me with wonder.

"Where is your mom and dad?" The Dragon asked.

"I got separated from them while we were going to Magnolia." I said with a cold expression. "I'm now alone with no by my side. Sorry for interrupting you." I walked away from the Dragon.

" **Wait**." said the Dragon. I turned around looking at the Dragon. The Dragon gave a worried expression. " **Let me take care of you and I will give you shelter**."

I thought about the offering, but were some thing's I wondered about the Dragon. Why did the Dragon want to take care of me? I don't know what it will feel like to have a dragon as a parent. Well I have nothing else to do anyway.

"Sure I will accept your offer." I said. The Dragon gave a me a kind smile that gave me a warm feeling.

" **Let's start with introduction. My name is Glacier Frostwing, The Queen of the Ice Dragon's. It's a pleasure to meet you**." Glacier sad with passion and confidence. " **What's your name**?"

"I forgot what my name was." I said while looking down to the ground. Glacier gave me a worried face.

" **How about I gave a new name my son.** " asked Glacier. She thought about for a few moments while looking at me to determine my name. " **How about I name you... Snow**."

"Why because I have white hair." I asked with curiosity.

" **Yes and no. Yes because you have white hair and no because that name came from my younger brother**." said Glacier.

"So Snow Frostwing. Ha I actually like that name. Makes me feel cool. It's ICE to meet you Glacier." I said with a smile.

" **Oh God...** " said Glacier. She face palmed to my corny joke. She and I laughed for a while then we said something that interest me. " **While I am taking care of you. I will teach you Ice Dragon slayer magic.** "

"What is Dragon slayer magic?" I asked.

" **Dragon slayer magic is a rare magic also know has lost magic. It can transform the person's body into a actually dragon. They are immune to the element they use. For example, if a dragon slayer knows fire slayer magic then they can eat that element and regain their strength in battle, but it can't be your own magic you use to regain your strength. It has to be from another source to regain Strength. To know Dragon Slayer magic it must be taught by a Dragon, but Dragons do not exist now that I remember to you humans**." said Glacier.

I was so excited and I jumped around the cave because I was going to learn Dragon slayer magic. Glacier laughed at my excitement of me jumping around the cave.

' **One day I will disappear and you will take my place as King of the Ice Dragons, but I will tell him when when the day comes**.' thought Glacier as he watched Snow jump.

" **Now rest boy, we will start your training tomorrow**." said Glacier

I took a seat next to Glacier and went to sleep getting ready to learn Dragon slayer magic.

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Hey Guy's hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.

 **Snow:** Yeah hope you continue to support us and read our story.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** What the..! when did you get here?

 **Snow:** I was always here behind you and silent.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Alright, Emo...

 **Glacier:** What did you saw to my child you fiend!

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Nothing, Nothing at all!

 **Glacier:** Ice Dragon..!

 **AkumaSkywalker** : Got to go bye! See you guys later!

 **AkumaSkywalker: Next time! A New Friend!**


	2. Chapter 2- A New Friend

**Chapter 2- A New Friend**

 **3 years later**

 **Snows POV:**

I was walking in the forest in with some new clothes that I got from a store that Glacier told me that was close by. It was like 2 miles away from home and what I got was pretty cool.

I was wearing a simple shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt was a stylish vest with 6 buttons, it has a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when it's button up.

The jacket was clearly made for me, it's a perfect fit. It has an elaborate checked plaid pattern which gives the suit a fancy affluent look. The 5 buttons of my single breasted jacket have been left unbuttoned, he wants to appear well dressed while still looking casual and it works. The jacket is the same length all around, it has a vent at the back, there are two pockets on one side and one pocket on the other and there's a breast pocket which contains a stylish pocket square. The color of the jacket was blue. It was long too that went to my ankle.

I was wearing pants which have the same color as the jacket, but a slightly different pattern and they make an ideal combination with his shoes. I was wearing some cool pair of shoes. I had to bargain with the cashier to cut the price down.

When I was walking I heard something the distance. I checked what it was and Glacier came from the other direction and attacked. I got into my fighting stance and got ready.

" **Ice Dragon Iron Fist!** " I shouted. My right fist became a block of ice and punched her in the face and sent her flying the other direction.

Glacier got up from that like it was nothing and still came on the attack. She used her wing attack on me. The attack sent me flying to another tree and I had a little trouble getting up. Glacier gave a grin and thought I was defeated , but she knew that it would take more than that to keep me down. I punched the tree in the direction of Glacier and jumped in the air.

" **Ice Dragon...!** " I said while collecting ice into my mouth. Glacier knew what move I was going to do next and did the same move I was doing.

" **ROAR!** " we both shouted and launched ice beam from our mouth and both beams clash. Glacier beam was strong and dispelled my roar and was heading towards me. The beam hit me straight on and fell into a tree and hit a lot of branch and fell to the ground. "Ouch! That hurt! I almost had you this time!"

"Next time Snow, but you are getting stronger." said Glacier. I got myself up and when I got my balance she grabbed me and put her on her back and we flew away.

"Where are we going!" I shouted while trying to hang on without falling off.

"We are visiting a old friend of my because I have business to do and need someone to take care of you while I am away." said Glacier. I gave a mad face because I wanted to stay with her, but I can't say anything to change her mind.

 **50 minutes later**

"Where are we now?" I asked. The area we are in is a lot different from our place because they are no snow anywhere. I smell smoke nearby but when I checked a tree was broken and showed a fist planted in it.

"We are at the Scalding Field." said Glacier. After hearing that name it made me feel uneasy and we might see scary things. I looked more around and all I see I trees being toasted and things smoking.

"Why are we here again?" I questioned. Glacier looked at me as if I forgot something.

"I told you on the way here. I have business in my country and I am dropping you off with a friend. Before I forget, this one is a king of his own country and is training a kid like you to be a Dragon Slayer." said Glacier.

"Wow I get to meet another Dragon Slayer!" I said. We started walking to North and throughout the walk all I can smell is smoke and burned stuff. Suddenly, I heard a noise in the bush to my right side. I thought it was Glacier again using her wings again to catch me off guard again and attack me, but it was not her this time. Suddenly, someone came out of the bush and attack us. It was a boy with pink hair and wear a scarf and looks angry for some reason.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " shouted the boy. Then he his fist was engulfed in flames. When I heard his attack I knew he was the Dragon slayer in training and thought it would be a good chance to see how good he is.

" **Ice Dragon Bullet Fist!** " I shouted and countered his Iron Fist with mine. He retreated back and watched me carefully to see what I will do next. "Hey i'm a Dragon Slayer too! Calm down and let's talk." i said trying to reason with him.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " he shouted. He set himself on fire and jumped to me head first with headbutted me in the stomach making me lost my balance. I regained my balance after that attack. "Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted and fired a breath attack point blank in the face.

" **Fire Dragon...** " He shouted. He was then interrupted when something grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. It was another Dragon holding him up and the boy was struggling to get away from him.

The Dragon lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. The Dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. It's back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The Dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails (Maybe the dragon is also a girl too?) . The Dragon's wings also look's like a bat I see in caves.

"Natsu I know you are angry at me for eating your food, but come on don't be a baby over little stuff like that." said the Dragon. From the dragon's voice it was a man and not a girl. The Dragon was arguing with the boy for a few minutes. They did not know we were there for a few minutes. The Dragon finally looked in our direction and was shocked to see us.

"Glacier.." said The Dragon while still looking stun. The Dragon put Natsu down on the ground.

"Igneel." said Glacier. He then suddenly attacked Glacier out of nowhere. He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her through the ground then threw her to the mountain.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " yelled Igneel and fired a breath attack to Glacier. The Impact Blew the entire mountain and some land making my jaw drop. I did not know Dragon's were this powerful when I saw Glacier teach me Dragon Slayer magic. Maybe she was holding back on her attack and not showing me her true power.

After the smoke disappeared Glacier was lying down on the ground not moving. I was stunned that she was defeated in one shot. Then she started to crack. I thought she was dying, but then Glacier turned into ice and cracked.

"You knew you were attacking my Ice clone." said Glacier from behind. "Are you still mad at me from back then. I knew my mistake from before and that was the past now let's go on with the present."

Igneel was growling and thinking about and calmed down and walked Glacier. He and her were having a stare down. I wondered what will happened next after this stare down.

'Friends she said?' I thought as I sweat-drop.

"Fine! What do you want." said Igneel. Igneel walked a few steps back and lied down on the ground.

"I want you to take care of my son while I am gone. I have business I have to take of in my Kingdom." said Glacier. Igneel was thinking about then he looked at me with a intense stare that made me a little scared. He rubbed his chin thinking about.

'Maybe I can make him a duel dragon slayer when Glacier is gone? Making him a Ice Fire Dragon Slayer, but then Glacier will be piss about that situation. I can make it Secret Training.' Thought Igneel. He opened his eyes looking at Glacier. "Fine I will take care of your Dragon Slayer." he said.

"Hey Glacier what did you do to piss him off." I questioned.

"We used to date." said Glacier while scratching her chin.

"What!" Me and Natsu shouted. We were surprised that they both dated each other.

"Then you dumped me and went for that white Dragon! What was his name.. oh yes Weissologia." said Igneel.

"Because he was nice and funny while you on the other hand was mean and jealous when a male dragon comes close to me. That's almost all of you fire dragons." said Glacier. "Lets forget the past and go to the present. If you take care of Snow I will take you to dinner. Deal?"

"Deal." said Igneel.

"I will be off now to my kingdom Snow. Be good and you Igneel don't teach him your dragon slayer magic. He needs to be balanced." said Glacier and flew off.

"What the hell do you mean he needs to be balanced!" shouted Igneel. He grunted when he didn't get a answer and looked back at us. "Fine. Time for introductions. I'm Igneel Dragneel King of the Fire Dragons and the boy that is next to me is Natsu Dragneel my son."

"Hello My name is Snow Frostwing son of Glacier Queen of the Ice Dragons. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said

Natsu walked up to and gave me a smile. His smile was so Innocent that it will melt your heart. He and I sharked hands and walked off to Igneel and had breakfast.

"I made myself a new friend." I said "and Dragon."

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Hey guys AkumaSkywalker saying thank you...

 **Natsu:** For reading our story so far.

 **AkumaSkywalker** **:** Why did you interrupted me! I Told you not to do that.

 **Natsu:** I got bored so I did it anyway.

(punched him in the head)

 **Natsu:** Ow! Why dd you do that!

 **AkumaSkywalker** **:** Because I got bored!

 **Snow:** Hey! Don't mess with my friend! Come on lets beat him up!

 **Natsu:** ok!

 **Snow:** Ice Dragon...!

 **Natsu:** Fire Dragon...!

 **AkumaSkywalker** **:** Crap, again!

 **AkumaSkywalker** **: Next time! Secret Training and the 300 Year Story!**

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker** **:** **Attention all Readers! It's time for poll of the week! One of my viewers was wondering what the ships are going to be! I already have one for Snow, but the catch is I won't tell you... And now! Snow would you like to give the viewers the choice's please!**

 **Snow: OK! The First ship is Natsu x Lucy!**

 **AkumaSkywalker: Cool! Nalu! I love that ship! Now the second choice!**

 **Snow: The second choice is Natsu x Erza!**

 **AkumaSkywalker: NaZa?! I sometimes think how Natsu is able to tap that, but hey where there is a will there is a way! Anyway the Poll ends next week Friday! So pick your choices and wait to see which one Natsu get's together with! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3- Secret Training

**Chapter 3- Secret Training and the 300 Year Story**

 **10 months later**

 **Snow's POW**

I woke up from my sleep and notice that Natsu was in front of my face.

"WWaahh!" I shouted and headbutted Natsu making him fall back. We both were holding the spots that we headbutted at.

"Ow what was for!" shouted Natsu.

"What was what for! You were in my face and thought you was someone else and the first thing I thought was to headbutt!" I shouted

Igneel came back from a gathering food for our breakfast. He noticed that we were arguing and sighed. He put the food to the ground and walked out of the cave getting some more fresh air.

 **5 hours later**

" **All right Snow time to Train.** " said Igneel

I got angry at Igneel because I keep telling him that I won't train with his magic. I will train using my Ice Dragon Slayer magic and not his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"For the 158 time I won't learn your Fire magic!" I shouted. Igneel rubbed his head from all this shouting. "I will use only what Dragon Slayer magic I learned from Glacier." I pointed.

"Wait!" I thought. "HHHmmm that just might work."

"Actually I will yet you teach me Dragon Slayer magic." I said.

Igneel looked at me shocked. He was about to shout with joy until Snow interrupted him.

"On one condition. You have to tell us how you and Glacier meet." I said. Igneel blushed at the request and thought it though. He scratch his head and sighed.

" **No! I will not tell you my relationship with Glacier.** " Said Igneel as he walked out of the cave.

 **At Night**

 **Snow's POV**

I woke up at Night with Natsu and Igneel snoring do loud that I can't keep my eyes shut. I went outside and looked at the star's. The stars are pretty at night.

At Night I train because Igneel does not like me using Ice Dragon Slayer magic around him because of memories. I want to know what happened with him and Glacier. I looked someplace far so I won't wake them up from their sleep. I found a tree which was far away from them to not notice the noise.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I shouted. But I did not shoot fire from my mouth like I wanted too. I want to learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but i don't want Igneel bragging about me learning Dragon Slayer magic to Glacier. Glacier would be upset with me and she told Igneel not to teach me Dragon Slayer magic. It would be cool to learn it, but their must be a way to learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

 **Igneel's POV**

I watched Snow try using Fire Dragon Slayer magic and failed to use it. I know this brat wants to learn Dragon Slayer magic, but that stupid Ice Queen won't let him learn because of our relationship. Sure I was a little aggressive and jealous when she was around guys, but still... she did not had to dump me for those little things!

She did not have to dump me and then go to that little White Dragon piece of ... AAHH! Any way I'm watching this brat try to use Fire Dragon Slayer magic. I feel a little sorry for this kid. I can tell he had a rough past and the sign of loneliness in eyes. It wasn't hard to notice because now he had Glacier at his side when he needed her the most. I wonder what would happen to this kid if something happened to Glacier. Thinking about the past makes me feel happen and sad at the same time.

 **Flashback**

 **300 years ago**

 **Third POV**

Igneel was flying though the mountains practicing his magic where nobody can get hurt. He found his next target practice.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " He yelled. He blew up the mountain in one this time. He started to improve his roar because he had trouble using his roar at full power. The mountain was no where to be seen again. He gave a smile to his improvement. He smelled something wrong in the air. It was a new smelled he does not remember smelling. He looked in the direction the smell was coming from and went there.

He found the smell he did not know and it was another dragon he the area. He does not know what kind of dragon it was and came to the dragon cautionary.

" **Who are you and what are you doing here.** " said Igneel. The Dragon looked in Igneel direction and looked relaxed.

" **I'm minding my own business like some other fool.** " said the Dragon. Igneel got angry at the response and got a tick mark. He growled at the Dragon and had second thought's about attack the dragon.

" **Fine, the name's Igneel Dragneel.** " Igneel said. The Dragon thought about the name and laughed. Igneel grew a tick mark and almost growled at he Dragon for making fun of his name.

" **What's so funny**!" Igneel said.

" **It's your name. Igneel Dragneel. Who named you that name your father. Because both your first and last name had gneel.** " Laughed the Dragon.

" **Fire Dragon...** " said Igneel. Then he was interrupted by ice surrounding him making unable to move. Igneel was surprised that the ice was holding him and its not melting because of his body heat. The Dragon walked ice cubed Igneel and walked around him. The Dragon kissed his cheek and Igneel blushed.

" **The name's Glacier if you want to know. See you later Hot Head.** " she said. She flew away to the north side of the mountain. It took him 19 minutes to defrost from the ice and he was so mad that he did a Fire Dragon Roar to the sky.

" **That women she will pay for this!** " said Igneel. Then he remembered Glacier kissing him on the cheek and blushed again. He wondered who that girl was and why did she do it. He went back home to his kingdom to where his father and mother were waiting for him.

 **Flashback End**

 **Third POV**

Igneel was daydreaming and when he came to he saw Snow on the ground knocked out. Igneel walked to over to the sleeping Snow peacefully on the ground. He picked him up softly without waking him up.

 **'This boy is worn out and fell asleep outside. He's been training all night practicing to learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic on his own and while he was doing that he improved on his magic too. Glacier you have a great son.'** Thought Igneel.

He put him back in the cave so he won't catch a cold. He went to sleep next to him and Natsu.

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker (Whispering): Hey guys** **AkumaSkywalker** **. Saying thank you for still reading my story.**

 **Hears Igneel snoring in background**

 **AkumaSkywalker** **: I don't want to wake him so I will cut this quick.**

 **AkumaSkywalker** **: Next Time! Elisa and the Forbidden Spell!**

 **Igneel: Hey why did you wake me up! Fire Dragon Claw!**

 **AkumaSkywalker** **: God Damn It!**

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker: Welcome back folks toooo POLL OF THE WEEK! I know you shippers are out there! We are ship Natsu between two beautiful women! Lucy and Erza! Only one will have the DragonSlayer! Snow! Tell us the results do far!**

 **Snow: OK! We have Lucy at 0! Then we have Erza at 1! The Fairy Queen is in the lead! Will Erza get Natsu before Lucy? Next Time on Dragon Ball Z!**

 **AkumaSkywalker: Baka! Wrong Anime! Don't forget the poll ends on Friday! Put in your vote and we will see you guy's next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- Elisa and the Forbidden Spell

**Chapter 4- Elisa and the Forbidden Spell**

 **Reminder this is my first Fairy tail story! Bear with me.**

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

 **Third POV**

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Shouted Natsu.

" **Ice Dragon Iron Fist**!" Snow shouted.

Both attacks collided with each other and cost a big explosion. They both fell back and watched each other if the other will make a move. At the same when a leaf on a branch broke off both Snow and Natsu went towards each other.

Snow punched Natsu in the face making him lose his balance. Natsu regained his balance and punched Snow in the gut making him have trouble to breathe. Snow then grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and kneed him to the gut. Then Natsu used his head (literally) to headbutt Snow in the chin.

" **Fire Dragon Talon**." shouted Natsu. His right leg was in flames and front flipped to hit him on the top of his head. The attacked knocked him onto the ground. Natsu thought he won and walked away from him.

"No.." said Snow faintly. Natsu looked back at Snow as he was getting up from the ground. "You have to try a little more than that." He sprint to Natsu and punched him in the gut. He then grabbed him by the shoulder and he made his forehead into ice. " **Ice Dragon Gong**!" He then headbutted him in the face making Natsu dizzy.

" **Ice Dragon Iron Fist!"** shouted Snow. He punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Snow jumped out of excitement. "Yeah! That's 67-66 Natsu."

"Yeah whatever! How come you can beat me. You have ice and I have fire that sounds like I have the advantage!" said Natsu. Igneel laughed at our argument and watched. While we were arguing I smelled something familiar.(AN: Remember they have dragon sense they have better smelling than a regular human.) I looked in the direction of where the smell was coming from. Igneel and Natsu looked in the same direction where I was looking.

I saw something in the sky and who I saw made me happy to see. It was Glacier and she came back from her trip. I saw someone else with her. It was another dragon that was flying with her and I used a Ice Dragon roar into the air to give her the location of where I am.

She saw it and flew to my direction. She gave a warm smile and pet my head. "Glacier it's so good to see you again. It felt like forever and I learned some new moves while you were gone." I said. Glacier gave a small laugh and nodded.

" **It good to see you too Snow. I know I made you worried for me while I was gone at my Kingdom. I finished my business at my kingdom they were some problems with the Kingdom of the Earth Dragons. I solved the problems with the Kingdom without bloodshed. It's a good thing I was there, if I was not there their would be war between the two kingdoms**." said Glacier. Glacier looked at Igneel and smiled at him.

" **Thanks Igneel for taking care Snow while I was away. I hope he was being on his good behavior. Hope you did not teach him any of your dragon slayer magic.** " said Glacier

"No, I did not teach him. If I tried he would say no because you told him too." said Igneel.

While they were talking a dragon came from behind Glacier and Natsu and me were looking at the dragon that was behind Glacier. Glacier noticed we were staring at the dragon.

" **Oh this is my young sister the third of the three daughters of the family. Her name is Elisa and she is the next heir to the throne to my second sister.** " said Glacier.

" **It's nice to meet you all**." said Elisa while bowing her head.

Natsu and me were going to Elisa to greet ourselves and Elisa greeted back. She looked at Igneel and walked towards him. "And you must be Glacier's Ex am I right?" she asked.

" **Yeah, so what?** " said Igneel while raising a brow.

" **I'm so curious why Glacier stop dated a guy like you. I'm single and maybe if your lucky I can be your girlfriend, if that's what you want~ Igneel-Kun.** " said Elisa seductively with a wink. Igneel blushed and walked away from her and Glacier face palmed with Elisa laughing.

" **Well we will be taking our leave now**." said Glacier. She grabbed Snow and placed him on her back.

" **See you later Natsu. Next we meet I won't be holding back. I will kick your ass next time.** " I said.

" **Snow, language!** " said Glacier. Snow laughed.

"Yeah. Next time! I will kick your ass and turn it into ash!" said Natsu.

" **That's my boy!** " said Igneel laughing.

Glacier flew off with Snow and left the forest with Elisa back to the cave.

" **I can't believe that he said those nasty word's around you. This is will be the last time I ask him for any favors! This is why I broke up with him in the first place! Fire Dragon's are brute's!** " Glacier ranted. Snow and Elisa laughed at Glacier's anger towards Igneel.

" **Come on big sis that's how some fire dragons are.** **I'm wondering myself why you dated him in the first place**. **I never expect you of all people would date a fire dragon.** "

" **It's a long story.** " said Glacier while sweat dropping. Glacier remembered all the bad times with Igneel. " **Oh God...** "

 **3 hours later**

We were in the cave talking about the stuff that Glacier did while she was gone about how the other kingdoms were having problems with the trading system and thought about having better material for trade. One of her people did a bad job on making a agreement and almost cost them a war to happen and she would have stayed longer.

She also told me that her littler sister wanted to see me because she heard a lot about me how she was training me to become a Dragon Slayer of ice and she became curious about me.

I was wondering why she was curious about me being a Dragon Slayer, but it was not on my mind why. I told Glacier about everything that happened while I was with Igneel and she gets mad every time she heard when Igneel trying to train me for Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

I also told her that I learned some new skills while she was gone and I will show her tomorrow for sparring. She nob her head to my response.

" **And I will be ready for everything you got.** " said Glacier. I smiled that can make your heart melt. Glacier looked outside of the cave to see it was dusk. " **It's almost time to get stuff to eat**." said Glacier.

" **I will help you big sis!** " said Elisa. They both got up and walked out of the cave to get the food we need for today. I wonder if her little sister can cook too. When they left I already got bored and had nothing to do while they were gone.

 **35 minutes later**

They been gone for a while it usually takes 15 minutes to find the food we need for dinner. When I was about to fall asleep I smelled Glacier and Elisa nearby. They must be finally coming back from their trip getting the food we need to eat.

" **We are back.** " said Glacier with a basket full of food to make for dinner. Elisa also had a basket full of meat and plants to use for spice.

" **Finally, I was dying of boredom and starvation.** " said Snow. He ran over to the to help them out with the food. It took us a while to make the food for today. We ate the food and after we ate we talked more.

I felt weird after dinner and started to fell sleepy even though I was active. I looked at the spice that we had left over I noticed that their was some plants that make you fall asleep. Before I can tell Glacier she was already asleep.

Before I can warn Elisa I closed my eyes and did not open them for a long time.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I could not move my body. I looked around and noticed me and Glacier were bind by a spell. Someone was coming into the cave and when I saw who it was my body went cold. **(No pun intended)**

The person that came in was Elisa. I was shocked that Elisa was the one behind all of this.

" **Looks like you guys are awake**." said Elisa.

" **Why would you do this Elisa, my sister.** " said Glacier.

" **Why? Why! Because people at the kingdom think little of me and believe I won't become a queen!** " said Elisa. " **Just because I am the third daughter of the Frostwing family. Being third makes me not be a queen or king in the future. I hear whispers of it around the household saying I won't be queen and people won't respect me because of my issues I won't be called The Ice Queen, but the princess that will never be queen. That what I hear and people make fun of me and think I won't notice it. So I will not be remember as Queen of Dragons, but the one that will bring chaos to the kingdom.** "

Glacier had a worried look on her face. " **You don't mean..** " said Glacier.

" **Yes, big sis. The forbidden spell to all dragons. Soul Dragonize!** " said Elisa with a grin. **(If you guy's want. I will change the name if one of you guy's come up with a better name then mine. I will erase this when I change it.)**

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Hey Guy's AkumaSkywalker here again to tell you guy's thank you for still reading my book. Don't forget to save it to your library and watch for more updates to my book.

 **Elisa** : Why make me the bad guy... **(Tears)**

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Because I have my reasons.

 **Natsu:** What about me and Igneel!

 **AkumaSkywalker:** You may be in the next chapter just calm down.

 **Natsu:** Fine...

 **AkumaSkywalker:** **Next Time! Ice Dragon vs Ice Dragon! A Battle between Sisters!**

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker: What's up guys! Welcome back to Poll of the week! I apologize for the late update because I'm studying for finals week and passed two of my finals today and will finish my other three later. After this I will go back to updating stories regularly. Now that's it tiiiiimmmmeeee for the winner of Poll of the week! Who is the winner that will date Natsu Dragneel in the future stories! Drum roll please!**

 **(*Drum roll*)**

 **AkumaSkywalker: The winner for this week's poll iiiisssssssss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **AkumaSkywalker: Erza Scarlet! The Queen of the Fairies!**

 **AkumaSkywalker: Congratulations! I feel sorry for Natsu. Erza's going to be wearing the pant's in this relationship! HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you like reading my book leave a like, follow, favorite, or PM me with your's feedback to help me improve in my writing skills so you guy's will also enjoy the book too!


	5. Chapter 5- A Battle Between Sisters!

**Chapter 5- Ice Dragon vs Ice Dragon! A Battle between Sisters!**

 **A Cave in Jijil Peaks**

 **Third POV(Point of View):**

Snow was surprised to see a worried face on Glacier. He did not know what that spell does, but the look on her face he knows it's trouble. Snow struggled to get out of the chains, but he had no luck finding a way out of their. He looked at his surrounding looking for a item to use while Elisa was distracted. No luck at finding anything either.

" **You are doing all of this because of jealously**!" shouted Glacier. Snow saw the anger in her mother's eye's. He never saw this side of her when she was mad. Elisa laughed at her response and shakes her head. Glacier was confused on the situation and waited to get a answer out of her.

" **No that's only the tip of the iceberg, I want power and the person who told me about this was The Dragon was Chaos Acnologia. He told me that I was powerful in my own way that I can destroy the kingdoms. He also said I only have half of that power and said I need the other half and that's when the forbidden spell comes in.** " said Elisa. Snow was confused on what is going on and what that spell does.

"Hey Glacier what does that spell do." questioned Snow. Both Elisa and Glacier looked at Snow confused. Elisa laughed out loud and walked towards Snow.

" **I'm surprised you never told your precious about this spell. Now that I think about it, I see why you never told him about that. What this spell does is that a Dragon and a human fuse together and after they fuse they become a force to be reckoned. It is impossible to unfuse them make them stay like that.** " said Elisa.

'Why is this forbidden it sounds cool to me. It does not sound like a big deal." said Snow. Elisa laughed louder then ever from snow's response.

" **The reason why was because one dragon and human fused together and turned against it's own kind and started killing dragons. Do you know who those two are. It's the one and only Acnologia himself who fused with a powerful wizard and became a unstoppable force. It saw it will only work with a Dragon slayer of it's own element. Also the Wizard loses his control over the body and the dragon takes over it making him unable for him to make choices anymore.** " said Elisa. Snow was shaking because he know what she was going to say next.

" **And that's where you come in. You are the first person to ever become a ice dragon slayer. After I fuse with you first I will kill my older sister and go on destroying the kingdoms and be at Acnologia side."** said Elisa.

She ripped off Snow's shirt and made a spell circle on it with his own blood. Elisa did the same thing on her. She then started chanting out her words and both circles started to glow. Elisa laughed with excitement.

" **Yes, the spell is working I will fulfill my dreams of becoming powerful!** " yelled Elisa. Then while she distracted she was punched in the face and sent flying to the other side of the cave. She looked at the direction who did that and shocked who it was.

" **Glacier! How!? How did you escape from that!** " shouted Elisa.

Elisa saw behind her that the chains was made out of ice. " **She used her body to freeze the chains. Not surprised coming from my big sis.** " thought Elisa.

"Glacier!" yelled Snow. He noticed that Glacier was pissed and was not going to show any mercy.

" **You betrayed your family, kingdom, and you DARE to lay a finger on my son. Anyone who does that NEVER GETS AWAY WITH IT. YOU MAY BE MY SISTER, BUT YOU ARE NOT ANY MORE. I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!** " yelled Glacier. She gave out a powerful roar that can be heard around the world.

 **At Scalding Fields**

Igneel looked at the direction of where that roar was coming from. He noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Igneel?" questioned Natsu. Igneel looked at Natsu with a smile.

" **Nothing, Natsu. Thought I heard something. Let's get back to training.** " said Igneel.

 **Back at Jijil Peaks**

" **Ha! This will be a battle between sisters. Come and get some!** " said Elisa. Glacier flied to Elisa.

" **Ice Dragon Iron Fist!** " yelled Glacier. Her right fist became covered in ice and punched Elisa in the stomach sending her to the wall. Glacier was not finished yet.

" **Ice Dragon..!** " yelled Glacier while inhale gather ice into her mouth. Elisa know the move she was going to use and used the same move.

" **Ice Dragon..!** " yelled Elisa while also gathering ice into her mouth.

" **ROAR!** " both yelled at the same time. Both Dragon breath collided and both roar's exploded making the cave disappear from the face of the earth. It was now a crater where two sister fight to the death. Some how Snow was still alive from those attacks. It also broke the chains.

" **Don't worry Snow I put a barrier on you before we fought. You won't get hurt from our attack's.** " said Glacier.

" **Stop worry about him and worry about yourselves.** " said Elisa. She then used her magic to apply chains onto Snow again.

" **Ice Dragon Wing Attack!** " yelled Elisa. It hit her Glacier head on. Glacier shook it off. Glacier then flew to Elisa grabbing her neck with her tail and threw her to the ground.

" **Ice Dragon Roar!** " yelled Glacier. She inhaled and fired a breath attack towards Elisa hitting her directly. The Explosion was so powerful the crater became bigger. It used most of her magic on that attack to finish her off quick.

Elisa was not moving anymore after that attack. Glacier flew down to check to if she was still alive. Glacier noticed something was wrong with Elisa she was breaking and shattered into pieces.

" **A Ice Clone!** " said Glacier. Then she was hit with a attack from behind. Elisa was behind her.

" **Foolish, big sis. You were so distracted trying to protect Snow you did not realized it was a Ice clone**. **Now I will so you something you don't see everyday.** " said Elisa. Glacier was wounded and lost her ability to fly.

" **Fire Dragon...!** " said Elisa. Glacier was shocked at what she was seeing from Elisa.

" **What!** " said Glacier.

" **Roar!** " shouted Elisa and hit her with a breath attack. It sent Glacier flying towards some rocks. She got out of the rocks and coughed blood.

" **With the Flame on my Right Hand and with the sheer ice on my Left Hand... Put the Two Together they become a unstoppable force! Flaming Icicle Buster!** " yelled Elisa. She created Fire in her right hand and Ice in the other hand. She put them together to make a fireball with a mixer of ice and threw it at Glacier. That attack hit hard on Glacier. She screamed with pain and was unable to move.

"Glacier!" yelled Snow. He was trying to use his magic, but he can't because the chains block his magic powers.

Glacier could not get up and could only move head. "Where.. did... you.. learn fire magic from..." said Glacier weakly.

" **Acnologia gave me a book about fire dragon magic. He knew it might come in handy if someone was trying to stop me.** " said Elisa. She walked to Glacier and put her foot on her. She looked down on her and smiled. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Her right fist was engulfed in flames and punched Glacier into the ground. she keep hitting her until she passed out.

"Stop it!" shouted Snow. Elisa stopped hitting Glacier and walked over to Snow. She hold his chin and looked at him.

" **I almost forgot about you. I was having so much fun killing my sister I forgot about you.** " said Elisa. She looked over to Glacier and see's her coughing. " **I'm surprised your still alive. How about I give you something special. How about I kill you with your son's body. That sounds like fun.** " said Elisa. She started during the enchanting again without interruptions.

Magic circles surrounded both Snow and Elisa. Both Elisa and Snow pulling towards each other like magnets because of the spell. **(Think of it like in Dragon ball z when Vegeta and Goku used the earring's to become Vegito. Something like that.)** When they touchedeach other a bright light shined.

The light faded away and the only person there is Snow. Glacier saw that Snow changed form's. He was still in his human form, but their was some changes to his body. He had Blue wings which were beautiful and had a tail. His hands turned into claws and his teeth were sharp. His eyes were sharp as a snake.

" _ **Yes! The transformation is now complete. This Power! I feel it all over my body! My name is neither Snow or Elisa with this new body it will now be called Elizo.**_ " said Elizo with a evil grin. Glacier got up weakly.

"How dare you do that to Snow. Snow! Can you hear me in their." said Glacier. Elizo looked at looked at Glacier with a death glare. He walked over to Glacier and punched Glacier sending her flying. Elizo laugh loudly.

" _ **Even without use magic I can defeat you now**_." said Elizo. " **Ice Dragon Diamond Fist!** " yelled Elizo. Elizo right hand became covered in ice that almost look like diamonds and punched Glacier. " _ **This is so much fun!**_ " laughed Elizo. " **Let's continue this for a while until I get bored of you!** " said Elizo.

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Hey Guy's i'm back with another part! Yes I know some of it was long, but you got he info with a awesome fight.

 **Elizo:** _**Hey what about me!**_

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Just shut up.

 **Glacier:** **Elizo!**

 **Elizo:** _**Glacier!**_

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Crap! Got to go. I have to stop these guys from destroying the place. Don't forget to save the story for updates on this and share it with others who like fairy tail!

 **Next Time! The Final Battle! Who will regain Control?!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Final Battle!

**Chapter 6- The Final Battle! Who will regain Control?!**

 **Inside Elizo**

 **Snow's POV**

I feel myself float in nothingness. I can't see anything, but darkness. I'm scared. Glacier help me. I'm afraid. I noticed a weird feeling in my hand and when I looked I screamed. My right hand was vanishing into nothingness. So this is what it looks like to die in the inside.

"AAHH" said a voice. I heard a grunt echoing from a distance. I looked where the sound was coming from. I floated to the direction where it was.

When I got closer to where the voice was there was light that started to get brighter and brighter. When I got to the spot where it was their was this giant light.

"Where am I?" I questioned. When I looked to where the light was it showed me of Glacier getting beat up by me. This was the eye of view of my body. I was mad I can' do anything about it. I was weak. I tried to get strong so I can protect people I care about. I couldn't protect my family and I can't even protect my mother.

"AAAAHHHH" yelled Glacier. I was knocked out of my thinking when Glacier got hurt. Elisa kept on hitting Glacier over and over again. She was going to keep during it until she was dead.

"STOP IT" I yelled. It started to rain while Glacier was getting beaten to death by her own sister. Flesh and blood with her sons own body. **(Play** **Top Fairy Tail Sad Soundtracks| Rain Mixed | Emotional Music. Its on youtube to make it better.** **)** "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, I don't want to see anymore of this." I said. I started crying that I can't do anything.

 **Flashback**

 **Third POV**

"Hey Glacier do you think I will be strong and amazin as you!"said younger Snow.

" **Yes, you will. And will you be a better Dragon Slayer then any other.** " said Glacier. Young Snow smiled to that response.

 **Next Flashback**

"Ow! What was that for!" said Young Snow. Glacier pointed to a bush that had babies in them.

" **You almost killed that boar that was mother that had for children to take care of. Always be aware and let them protect their love ones.** " said Glacier.

Snow thought about and was lost in thought about how he has no one else that he loved. Glacier saw the sad look on his face for getting separate from his parents. Glacier put her hand Snow's should that made Snow get out of his thought and looked at Glacier.

" **It's OK. You're safe with me. I'm here for you whenever you need me.** " said Glacier. Snow was happy to here that and wiped away his tears. **(OK you can stop playing the video if you want to.)**

 **End of Flashback**

 **"Haha"** Glacier laughed faintly. Elizo stopped attacking Glacier and wonder what so funny.

" _ **What's so funny big sis**_." said Elizo.

" **What's.. funny.. is that... you don't know Snow as much as you think. You think he will give up that easily.** " said Glacier. Snow looked at light that showed the eye of view. " **Snow is not... as weak.. as you see him to be. Snow! If you are in their, fight it! You are yourself don't let some stranger take control of your body!"** said Glacier.

Snow wiped is tears from that speech she gave. "She's right!" thought Snow. "I won't someone take control of me!"

" _ **You think he is still alive! He is probably dead right now!**_ " said Elizo. " _ **Now GOODBYE SISTER!**_ " Elizo raised her claws and went to stab Glacier in the heart. She stopped her attack at 1 inch towards her heart. "What!" said Elizo.

Elizo staggered back and was having trouble controlling herself. The body's eye changed color. "Glacier! It's Snow! I am gaining control for now!" said Snow. The body changed eye color again. " **What! How can this be!** " said Elisa. Changed eye color. "You think it would be simply to take control of me! Glacier! Do you have any plans? I don't think I can hold on any much longer!"

Glacier got up slowly and hold her wound spot. " **Yes I do! Just stay there and when I use this spell it will only be complete on your side OK.** " said Glacier. "Roger." said Snow.

"AAAHHH." yelled Glacier powering up. **"Champions of light, I call to thee Release his soul, let it fly free Break the chains that hold it down Let it be a beacon to be found. Let all the evil this person has done go away in the form of one! I cast Engram Seal #69 Lurking Seal of the Seven Dragons!"**

A magic circle appeared under Elizo and their was a loud scream of Elisa. The screaming stopped and the body stood still and was not moving.

 **Inside The Body**

Elisa appeared inside the body. She looked around and wonder where she was. " **Where am I? Is this the inside of that Dragon Slayer's body. Glacier what spell did you just use?** " said Elisa. Elisa looked around more until he saw Snow in the place with him. " **So your still alive I see. I thought you would vanish by now into nothingness. Because of you! I have to wait longer.** "

" **Snow can you hear me**!" said a voice. Elisa and Snow looked around and saw no one else around them. " **It's Glacier, I'm using Telepathy magic to contact you. For this spell to work you need to defeat Elisa and seal her. If you lose then she will take over your body again and will destroy the world. This is the final battle for the world. Use all of your strength to defeat her.** "

" **Taking over the world is silly big sis. I will conquer it and make everyone bow before me. Defeating this child will be a easy task.** " said Elisa. Snow was scared that he was powerless against her. How will he be able to defeat a dragon that can defeat Glacier of all people?

" **Don't worry about it Snow I will be by your side with my power I will give you to defeat her.** " said Glacier. A magic circle surround Snow and power was surging into him. He can feel the power of a real dragon in him. Elisa was shocked tat Glacier was giving him power.

" **I won't let you defeat me!** " yelled Elisa. " **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Elisa gathered fire into her mouth and fire a beam of fire towards Snow creating a explosion. " **HaHaHa, even with all that power you were defeated by me! You call yourself a Dragon Slayer. You can't even slay me.** "

Then their was a explosion where Snow was shot at. Snow got up from that attack without a scratch on him. Power was leaking out of him where ice was surrounding him. Elisa was scared of all the power that was coming from him. She backed up a little bit from seeing Snow. Snow was different their was ice covering his skins like scales on Dragon. "Dragon...Force?" said Elisa.

"Let me tell you something Elisa." said Snow. After hearing Snow's voice Elisa backed away even more from him. His voice sound even more scarier then ever. "Don't kick me when I'm down because when I get up you're **Fucked.** " Snow then disappeared out of thin air. Elisa looked around to find him.

She was then hit in the stomach at full force. " **Ice Dragon Divine Fist!** " yelled Snow. He sent her flying in the air. Snow jumped to Elisa before she can hit the ground. Snow's leg turned into Ice that shined bright. " **Ice Dragon Divine Talon!** " He kicked her to the ground and Elisa slammed hard into the concrete.

" **Ice Dragon**..." shouted Snow. He gathered all the ice around him and targeted Elisa while he is still in the air. He continued to absorb ice around him. Elisa realized he was going to hit her at full force.

" **Oh shit! Fire Dragon...** " shouted Elisa. She gathered all the fire around her to counter Snow's attack.

" **ROAR!** " both yelled. Both fired their breath attacks at each other. Both attacks collide and the breath attacks pushed each other back and forward.

Both attacks exploded and created smoke. Both Elisa and Snow could not see a thing in the smoke. The smoked dies down and when Elisa looked around Snow was not to be seen.

" **Ice Dragon Divine Mini-gun!** " yelled Snow. Snow appeared in front of Elisa with both arms cocked and ready to fire. Snow fired both his arms at Elisa and continued to do the same thing over and over again.

" **I had a enough of you kid!** " said Elisa. She put her hands together and slammed them down towards Snow's head knocking him down towards the ground.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " yelled Elisa. Her right fist was covered in flames and punched Snow into the ground. Elisa inhaled and gathered fire around her for a breath attack.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " yelled Elisa. She fired the attack point blank to Snow. There was a huge explosion when Elisa fired it.

There was silence for a moment. Snow was not moving from his spot after the attack. Elisa was breathing heavily after that attack.

" **What are you? The Devil?** " said Elisa. Elisa looked at her wound and held on to it to stop it from bleeding faster. " **No matter. I killed the Devil and became the new one.** " Elisa walked away slowly.

When Elisa was not looking there was a huge explosion in the small crater where Snow was. Elisa looked behind her and saw Snow standing up.

" **What!? How can you still be alive after that attack!** " said Elisa with a scared looked.

"I don't know. I could just be powerful or your attack was or maybe I could be the main protagonist of some story. I don't care! What I care about is getting out of here and take back control of my body!" said Snow. More power was surging out of Snow making his aura bigger than ever. Snow jumped up into the air with both his hands covered in ice.

"I will show you that you should never have messed with us. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Ice Drill!** " yelled Snow. He spun around creating a spear and headed towards Elisa.

" **Two can play at that game. Dragon Slayer Forbidden Art: Flame Commandment!** " yelled Elisa. She surrounded herself with fire head to toe and flew towards Snow. Both attacking each other at full power. Both attacks collided making a big explosion. Both pushing each other back and forward. Elisa is having the upper advantage.

" **Die!** " shouted Elisa. Then there was a flash in front of Snow. Snow was in a different place, but instead of darkness. There was light.

"Huh? Where am I?" said Snow. He looked around and saw no where around him.

" **Oh come on you can't lose to someone like her.** " said a voice. Snow looked in the direction of he voice. It was Igneel that was speaking to me.

"How are you here?" Snow asked him.

" **It's a long story.** " said Igneel. Snow sweat drop.

"Is everything a long story to you?" thought Snow.

" **Never mind that. I want to tell that you are never alone. You have me, Natsu and your mother by your side. No matter how powerful your opponent is you have people by your side.** " said Igneel.

"Thanks Igneel." said Snow. Igneel nodded his head and he disappeared. There was another flash that appeared and when the flash disappeared he was back to fighting Elisa. Snow thought what Igneel said.

"Thanks for the support Igneel." said Snow. Snow then looked deep inside him and found the power he need to defeat Elisa. Snow yelled and powered up even more beyond his power alone. "You're Done!"

Snow's attack became more powerful going through Elisa's **Flame Commandant.** The attack hit Elisa in the stomach that send her flying into the ground. Snow landed perfectly onto the ground. While Elisa is down for the count.

" **How... can.. a stupid...human defeat.. me**?" said Elisa weakly. Snow walked to Elisa and looked at her. Snow did some hands signs.( **No not like Naruto, but random hand signs.** )

"Engram Seal #70 Resident Seal of the Seven Dragons!"said Snow. Chains appeared around Elisa ad dragged her to a cage then the chains chained her legs, arms, neck and tail. Snow walked away from the cage. Elisa laughed.

" **You think you defeated me. Think again with this seal I can't use my powers unless you are weak and I can break the seal. I will find a way t get out of this and when I do I will take over the world with Acnologia. The first thing I will do is kill the people you love!** " shouted Elisa.  
Snow looked back at Elisa and gave her a stared that is more scary than the devil himself. Elisa stopped talking from what she seen.  
"Try me." Said Snow. He started to walking away from the cage again. Elisa gave a big roar of anger.

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Sorry Guy's I uploaded late! I woke up late today and after I woke up I went bowling and went to a jazz concert which was very boring if you ask me.

 **Snow:** No problem man! It happens to everyone that writes.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** (Nods) Your right it does happen to everyone. Well I got nothing else to say for this chapter so I can see you guys next time!

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Next Time! Final Goodbyes!


	7. Chapter 7-Final Goodbyes!

**Chapter 7- Final Goodbyes!**

 **Jijil Peak**

 **Snow's POV**

My senses came back to me after I defeated Elisa. I looked around the crater that happened during Elisa and Glacier's fight. I saw Glacier on ground with her hands on her wound. I ran to Glacier at full speed.

"Glacier hang on I will stop the bleeding." I said. I used my magic to freeze the bleeding from Glacier wound. There was more wounds everywhere on Glacier's body.

"Don't worry I can heal the rest." I said. I began freezing the other wounds. Glacier put her hand on my head. Glacier smiled.

" **It's OK son. I'm not going to make it with these injuries. Even if you freeze these wounds I have internal bleeding inside. I have several organs ripped inside me after that fight with Elisa.** " said Glacier. ( **Now play Fairy Tail Theme - Most Beautiful & Emotional Anime mix its on youtube)**I saw Glacier's right arm turn into ice and breaking.

"What's going on!" I shouted. Her whole body was beginning to turn into ice. I tried stopping it, but I don't know what to do.

" **My body is weak and is dying piece by piece.** " said Glacier. Her right eye color changed to light blue with a crack in between the right eye. " **You can survive this Snow.** " I started to cry from what was she saying.

" **That is all I want from you. From now on you don't need me anymore. You can explore the world on yourself. You can find your own place now in life, with your own strength... Snow Frostwing, son of Glacier. Be brave. Lift up your head."** said Glacier.

More of her body was beginning to break down on her. I can't stop crying that i am about to lose my another parent taking care of me. No matter who I protect they always die on me.

" **When we first met. I knew you lied to me, but I still took you in to my house.** " said Glacier.

"Glacier. Don't leave I have no where else to go. What am I going to do without you." I said. I can't stop crying with the tears of sorrow.

" **I do not regret it my decision in taking you in. I made you into a handsome young boy. Now go live your live to the fullest. Go south there is a old friend of mine. He is a short man, he may have a little temper, but you will fit right in.** " said Glacier.

I hugged Glacier. "I will miss you Glacier." I said. She said her finals words to me before she disappeared.

" **No matter how far apart we are I'm always looking your way.** " said Glacier. Her whole body broke into ice. Her pieces were everywhere and I could not put her back together again. One of the pieces had a mark on it of a Fairy or something. I saw her soul come out of the ice pieces. Her soul went to heaven with the other dragons.

I cried for 10 minutes. I lost more people that I loved. I am alone again. I lost my real family, now I lost Glacier my mother. I screamed out of frustration out towards the sky. Why is life so cruel. Why does life take everything away from me. **(You can stop playing the music now.)**

" _ **HaHaHa**_ " said a voice. I heard a voice and looked around. There was no one around me. " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!" The laugh became louder. The voice was familiar.

" _ **Finally, Glacier is out of the way. Now I got to find a way to get out of this body. Thought I was gone kid? Well too bad!**_ **"** said Elisa. Her voice was echoing through my head.

"Shut up..." I said faintly.

" _ **What you going to do kid? Where was all that tough guy act before. Don't tell me you lost all that when little poor Glacier died a stupid death**_." said Elisa.

" _ **I said Shut up!**_ " I said to myself. Elisa was laughing heavily in my head.

 **15 minutes later**

I packed up all the things that was not destroyed in the blast. There was not so much stuff to pick up, but it was enough to get me through a day and a half.

I looked around for last time before leaving the place. This is the last time I will see this place. I remember all the fun times I had with Glacier. I walked away from the crater silently.

" _ **You ready to go on a adventure, Buddy! haha.**_ " said Elisa. I rolled my eyes after Elisa's responds. I can't believe that she has to stay with me throughout my life. This life sucks.

 **1 Day Later**

I was in a unknown forest. I was tired, hungry, and sleepy. I was trying to survive this stupid forest. I found a boar by a pond. All I can see is meat from that thing. My stomach was growling from me being hungry. I was about to attack the boar until I saw baby boar's with it. I stopped planning on attacking the boar and walked away.

" _ **Why did you not attack that boar? You were hungry..**_ " said Elisa. I rolled my eyes after Elisa question.

"This Dragon has no soul.." I thought. Elisa growled. "What did I do to piss her off this time?"

" _ **You said I had no soul that's what made me pissed off.**_ " said Elisa. I was shocked she heard my thoughts. My gosh I hate this spell. I hope she dies one day. " _ **Same to you too**_."

Then out of no where a something fell on top of my head. "Ow. I said. I pat the spot where I got hit and looked what hit me. It was a egg. A big one at that. It was a big round egg with some purple marks on it. "A egg?... well time for scramble egg's!" When I was about to grab the egg it jumped and stepped back. "It's alive?"

" _ **Just hurry up and eat**_." said Elisa. I grew a tick mark.

"Shut up!" I said. "If it's alive then I am going to take care of it until it hatch's." I grabbed the egg and went to find a place to take care of it. I found a small cave and made a fire. It turned night time and was sleepy. I fell asleep and was excited what the egg was going to be when it hatch's.

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** What's up Guy's AkumaSkywalker telling you guy's thank you for still reading my book. Hope you guy's enjoy reading and save it to your library and share it with other who enjoy Fairy Tail. I would also apologize for not uploading last week because I was sick and felt like I got hit by a grand chariot spell.

 **Snow:** That's ok Akuma! And what if there are people who don't like reading this book?

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Yes they like reading this book!

 **Snow:** No their are some people that think this suck's and is not complete.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Because it's call school and writer's block.

 **Snow:** Fine. Whatever.

 **AkumaSkywalker: Next Time! A New Companion!**

* * *

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Hey guys! I'm here to you all know that i'm reworking the chapters while writing new chapters and will change the old with the new. The new chapters will be bigger, better than ever!


	8. Chapter 8- A New Companion!

Hey Guys, AkumaSkywalker here telling you I will have music in this part too and will tell you when to play it to make the scene right. some who are still reading are wonder why my name changed. I changed my name because it sounded more better for me.

 **Jijil Peak**

 **Snow's POV**

My senses came back to me after I defeated Elisa. I looked around the crater that happened during Elisa and Glacier's fight. I saw Glacier on ground with her hands on her wound. I ran to Glacier at full speed.

"Glacier hang on I will stop the bleeding." I said. I used my magic to freeze the bleeding from Glacier wound. There was more wounds everywhere on Glacier's body.

"Don't worry I can heal the rest." I said. I began freezing the other wounds. Glacier put her hand on my head. Glacier smiled.

" **It's OK son. I'm not going to make it with these injuries. Even if you freeze these wounds I have internal bleeding inside. I have several organs ripped inside me after that fight with Elisa.** " said Glacier. ( **Now play Fairy Tail Theme - Most Beautiful & Emotional Anime mix its on youtube)**I saw Glacier's right arm turn into ice and breaking.

"What's going on!" I shouted. Her whole body was beginning to turn into ice. I tried stopping it, but I don't know what to do.

" **My body is weak and is dying piece by piece.** " said Glacier. Her right eye color changed to light blue with a crack in between the right eye. " **You can survive this Snow.** " I started to cry from what was she saying.

" **That is all I want from you. From now on you don't need me anymore. You can explore the world on yourself. You can find your own place now in life, with your own strength... Snow Frostwing, son of Glacier. Be brave. Lift up your head."** said Glacier.

More of her body was beginning to break down on her. I can't stop crying that i am about to lose my another parent taking care of me. No matter who I protect they always die on me.

" **When we first met. I knew you lied to me, but I still took you in to my house.** " said Glacier.

"Glacier. Don't leave I have no where else to go. What am I going to do without you." I said. I can't stop crying with the tears of sorrow.

" **I do not regret it my decision in taking you in. I made you into a handsome young boy. Now go live your live to the fullest. Go south there is a old friend of mine. He is a short man, he may have a little temper, but you will fit right in.** " said Glacier.

I hugged Glacier. "I will miss you Glacier." I said. She said her finals words to me before she disappeared.

" **No matter how far apart we are I'm always looking your way.** " said Glacier. Her whole body broke into ice. Her pieces were everywhere and I could not put her back together again. One of the pieces had a mark on it of a Fairy or something. I saw her soul come out of the ice pieces. Her soul went to heaven with the other dragons.

I cried for 10 minutes. I lost more people that I loved. I am alone again. I lost my real family, now I lost Glacier my mother. I screamed out of frustration out towards the sky. Why is life so cruel. Why does life take everything away from me. **(You can stop playing the music now.)**

" _ **HaHaHa**_ " said a voice. I heard a voice and looked around. There was no one around me. " _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!" The laugh became louder. The voice was familiar.

" _ **Finally, Glacier is out of the way. Now I got to find a way to get out of this body. Thought I was gone kid? Well too bad!**_ **"** said Elisa. Her voice was echoing through my head.

"Shut up..." I said faintly.

" _ **What you going to do kid? Where was all that tough guy act before. Don't tell me you lost all that when little poor Glacier died a stupid death**_." said Elisa.

" _ **I said Shut up!**_ " I said to myself. Elisa was laughing heavily in my head.

 **15 minutes later**

I packed up all the things that was not destroyed in the blast. There was not so much stuff to pick up, but it was enough to get me through a day and a half.

I looked around for last time before leaving the place. This is the last time I will see this place. I remember all the fun times I had with Glacier. I walked away from the crater silently.

" _ **You ready to go on a adventure, Buddy! haha.**_ " said Elisa. I rolled my eyes after Elisa's responds. I can't believe that she has to stay with me throughout my life. This life sucks.

 **1 Day Later**

I was in a unknown forest. I was tired, hungry, and sleepy. I was trying to survive this stupid forest. I found a boar by a pond. All I can see is meat from that thing. My stomach was growling from me being hungry. I was about to attack the boar until I saw baby boar's with it. I stopped planning on attacking the boar and walked away.

" _ **Why did you not attack that boar? You were hungry..**_ " said Elisa. I rolled my eyes after Elisa question.

"This Dragon has no soul.." I thought. Elisa growled. "What did I do to piss her off this time?"

" _ **You said I had no soul that's what made me pissed off.**_ " said Elisa. I was shocked she heard my thoughts. My gosh I hate this spell. I hope she dies one day. " _ **Same to you too**_."

Then out of no where a something fell on top of my head. "Ow. I said. I pat the spot where I got hit and looked what hit me. It was a egg. A big one at that. It was a big round egg with some purple marks on it. "A egg?... well time for scramble egg's!" When I was about to grab the egg it jumped and stepped back. "It's alive?"

" _ **Just hurry up and eat**_." said Elisa. I grew a tick mark.

"Shut up!" I said. "If it's alive then I am going to take care of it until it hatch's." I grabbed the egg and went to find a place to take care of it. I found a small cave and made a fire. It turned night time and was sleepy. I fell asleep and was excited what the egg was going to be when it hatch's.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** What's up Guy's AkumaSkywalker telling you guy's thank you for still reading my book. Hope you guy's enjoy reading and save it to your library and share it with other who enjoy Fairy Tail. I would also apologize for not uploading last week because I was sick and felt like I got hit by a grand chariot spell.

 **Snow:** That's ok Akuma! And what if there are people who don't like reading this book?

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Yes they like reading this book!

 **Snow:** No their are some people that think this suck's and is not complete.

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Because it's call school and writer's block.

 **Snow:** Fine. Whatever.

 **AkumaSkywalker: Next Time! A New Companion!**


	9. Chapter 9- A Familiar Face

**July, X784**

 **Ebony Lion Forest**

 **Snow's POV**

It's been a while since I saw a town. I think we are lost..."Help!" I shouted. There was no response. I heard a noise n the bush next to me. I got into my fighting stance and got ready to fight what was there. Then Luna came out of the bush I was looking at. I got out of my fighting stance.

"Luna you almost scared me." I said.

"Well you are always jumpy over every little thing." said Luna. Luna grown over the years she became more sassy and a better fighter over the years. She learned lot's of new spell's from the Library's in every town we go to. She learned a transformation spell to turn into a human, but she still has cat ear's and her tail when she is in her human form.

Then out of nowhere a boar attacked us. We dodged it in time before it could hit us. The boar was big ad look's dangerous.

"Look's like it want's to play with us right Snow." said Luna with a wink. I sweat drop from her question.

"Sure whatever." I said. I powered up and aura was released from me. Luna transformed into her human form to fight. "Ready! Let's go!" I shouted. We rushed toward's the boar with full force.

The boar charged again and we dodged it. " **Ice Dragon Iron Fist**!" I shouted. The attack connected with the boar in the face. It still got up from that attack. Luna then jumped over me to get some action in.

Luna formed duel Ice blades from the air to use them to attack the boar. " **Ice Saber's**!" Luna shouted. She attacked the boar with smooth attack's like a blade dancer. Luna then put the two saber's together to became a spear. " **Ice Spear!** "

She jumped on top of the boar and stabbed it's top. The boar screamed and tried to shake off Luna. She lost her footing and fell off, but she landed safely. She ran toward's the boar and slide under the boar and stabbed it in the stomach.

With all her strength she lifted the boar high into the air. She had trouble holding the boar up in the air. "Anytime now Snow." said Luna.

I powered up all to finish off the boar in one attack. " **Ice Dragon Roar!** " he breath attack hit the boar at full force and send him across the forest. We looked where we send the boar and showed the exit to the forest. Me and Luna looked at each other.

"Why look for a exit when we can just make one." I said. Luna sweat drop. She punched me in the head.

We walked out of the forest and when we left we saw a town. We looked at the map. It say's Oshibana Town. We walked for a about 9 mins until we saw people running away.

"What's going on?" I asked. One of the town's people stopped and looked at us.

"Their is a Dark Guild called Eisenwald that is attacking the station and will use a spell they will kill anyone that hear's it." he said.

"Who gave you this information?" I asked.

"Some red head from the top of the station. She's from a legal guild." he said.

Me and Luna ran toward's the town hoping to give the guild some support.

 **Oshibana Town**

We arrived at the town and when I got into town I smelled something familiar. I looked around trying to find the scent.

"I know this sense somewhere before?" I thought.

"Snow you ok?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah let's go help them out. You should go back to your regular form before so you won't waste much magic." I said. Luna shake her head.

"No. I must be ready for anything." Luna said. I stop arguing with her and went into the station.

When we arrived we saw lot's of army men on the ground defeated. We were shocked so many was defeated. We arrived at the top of the stair's and we saw lot's of men against two women. One of the women was a red hair and the other was a Blondie.

"Hey!" I yelled. Everyone looked back to us. "It's rude to gang up against two women."

"Get out of here! It's dangerous here." said the red head. We walked toward's and when I got close to those two I smelled the same scent from outside.

"It's OK. We are wizard's too." said Luna. Both women looked at the cat, but their was no reaction from both of them. I'm surprised they were not surprised to see a talking cat.

I walked passed them and faced the dark guild. "So you guy's are the one that's causing a lot of trouble." I said.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it little man." said one of them.

"This... **Ice Dragon Roar**!" I yelled. I used my breath attack and it hit all of them directly. I blew them away and Luna joined the fight. She transformed into her human form and fought some of the member's.

"Jump!" shouted Luna. Me and the two girl's jumped into the air. " **Ice Floor!** " She put her hands on the floor and covered most of the place in ice. " **Ice Saber's** " She formed blades from the **Ice Floor** and skated around the place. She defeated most of the member's in less then 4 mins.

" **Ice Dragon Ice Fist!** " I yelled and punched the floor making a small shock wave. Most of the member's fell. "Luna Now!"

Me and Luna held hand's and concentrated on our power to become one. " **Unison raid: Icicle Chaos!** " Then Icicle shard's came out of the floor that wiped out the rest of the member's.

We high five each other and walked back to the girls. They both looked at us with shocked face's.

"Amazing power's" said the red hair. I almost fell over from using so much power.

"Luna." I said. Luna then cast some ice and I absorbed it to restore my health. "Thanks." Luna then gave me a thumbs up.

"Who are you two." said the blonde one. We both looked at the blond one.

"The name is Snow Frostwing and this is my partner Luna." I said. Luna bowed. The red haired stepped up.

"The name's Erza Scarlet S-class mage and this is Lucy Heartfilia." said Erza.

"You don't happen to be a dragon Slayer do you?" asked Lucy.

"Yes I am. How do you know?" I asked.

"In our guild we have one too." she said.

"So that's why I smelled something familiar." I said. Erza and Lucy looked at me with confused faces.

"You guy's don't happen to know someone named Natsu Dragneel by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. He is our guild mate. How do you know him." asked Lucy.

"Me and Natsu we best friend's when we were being trained by our dragons. We used to fight each to see who was the best." I said.

"That's wonderful. Natsu would be pleased to see you again." said Erza.

"ERZA!" shouted a voice. We looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy with black hair, with a long white coat.

"Gray what is it?" said Erza. Gray is that his name? Why name someone after a color.

"The true target of Eisenwald is the town ahead! The town where the guild master are holding their meeting... he attends to use the Lullaby over there!" said Gray.

"We can't leave!" shouted Lucy. We all looked where Lucy was. "There is a magic wind barrier that is preventing us from getting out."

" Damn! Erigor must have put up a wind barrier while we were distracted! I remember someone named age in the guild that dispel the seal of Lullaby on his own!" said Erza.

"A dispeller!Then he will be able to break the wind barrier." said Gray.

"Let's go look for him!" yelled Erza. We ran with Erza to find this person called Kage.

"By the way who are you two anyway?" asked Gray.

"I'm Snow and this is Luna." I said.

"Snow is a Dragon Slayer too like Natsu and Luna is like Happy." said Erza. Gray looked at me with a shocked face.

"What element do you use?" asked Gray.

"I use Ice Dragon Slayer magic." I said.

"He. I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm a Ice-maker wizard." he said. Ice maker magic? That's a new one for me. We heard a explosion from out of no where.

"That's must be Natsu." said Gray.

"Yes." said Erza.

 **8 mins. Later**

We arrived to see Natsu above a person through the wall. He must have fought him and defeated him badly.

"Man.. I tried not to destroy the place this time, but you leaved me no other choice." said Natsu.

"Natsu! That's enough! We need him!" said Erza. Natsu looked at our way and then Erza pulled a sword out of no where placed it next to the guy's neck.

"You will dispell the wind barrier at once or you will gain a hole every time you say no." she said in a scary voice. Whoa this chick is scary. This must be Kage their are talking about. I looked in the direction of Natsu.

"Sup Natsu." I said. Natsu looked at me and when he saw me it looked like he was about to cry. He did! Tear's was coming down his eye's and jumped on me.

"I... I thought you were dead!" said Natsu. He hugged me and man did he had a tight squeeze on me. Everyone else was shock to see Natsu in this state. I patted Natsu on the head.

"Well I'm still alive am I not." I said. Natsu smiled and let go of me. We got up and we fist bump. "Let's get back to making Kage dispell the wind barrier." When we looked back at Kage I noticed something was different about him.

Kage spitted out blood for no reason and when he fell there was a knife behind him. Also behind him was a member of guild with a scared face.

He tried to kill one of his own guild member's. So that's how low dark guild member's can get. They can kill their own member's to prevent people from seeing and knowing.

"Quick! Don't let him die." I shouted.

 **AkumaSkywalker** : Hey guy's Akuma here...What the heck is going on here! AH! My house!

 **Snow and Natsu** : He started it!

 **AkumaSkywalker** : Do you know how much it cost to replace it!

 **Snow and Natsu** : No

 **AkumaSkywalker** : You both better pay me back in full and no excuse!

 **Snow and Natsu** : *Gulp*

 **AkumaSkywalker** : **Next Time! The Wind Barrier! Is There a Way Out?!**


	10. Chapter 10- Wind Barrier!

**Chapter 10- Wind Barrier! Is There a Way Out!?**

"Luna! Get hurry and heal his wounds before he dies!" I shouted. Luna nod her head and ran towards Kaga. "It's a good think she learned some healing spells while we in that temple we found during our training." I thought. I wondered how he got that knife impaled into his back and I saw a member of his guild with a guilt face. So he was the one that did it.

Luna keeled down next to Kaga and began to heal him. She put her hands towards Kaga and her hands began glow green.

In the corner of my eye I see Natsu shocked from what one of his member did to Kaga. "Aren't you... his friend?" asked Natsu. From the way he spaced out it looks like he is about to explode. The guy went back into the wall to get away from Natsu. "AREN'T YOU HIS FRIEND FROM THE SAME GUILD!" shouted Natsu. He set his right hand on fire and jumped to the wall. He punched the wall and knocked out the guy in the wall with it.

"IS THIS HOW YOUR GUILD WORKS?!" shouted Natsu from the top of his lung's. After Natsu defeated that man Luna healed him completely. Luna wiped her forehead from using most of her magic power because this healing spell was lost magic. It can also be a double edge sword when using this spell. If you use too much magic power to heal someone that is crucially injured or is at the point of death you may die. That's why we use it cautiously whenever we need it in important situation's.

"I finished healing him, but he is still unconscious. We have to carry him outside." said Luna. We all sighed from relieve that Kaga can still see another day. We took him outside with us to see if he is able to do so.

"So there true target is the regular meeting!?" questioned Natsu. I nod my head and Natsu was mad that they tricked them.

"Yeah...but we won't be able outta here unless we do something about this stupid wind barrier." said Gray. I looked in Natsu direction. I know that look anywhere when I know Natsu.

"Natsu don't do any thing..." I said before I was interrupted by Natsu using his magic against the wind barrier. When his attack collided it created a small shock and after that it pushed Natsu sending him flying towards the wall. I faced palm. "Listen to people before doing something stupid."

Natsu kept attacking the wind barrier, but with no success. Lucy keeps trying to tell Natsu to stop attacking the wind barrier. Me and Luna looked at each other and knew that she had feeling for him. Even she does not know that she likes Natsu. Luna leaned over to only I can hear her.

"9,000 Jewel's she won't go out with Natsu." said Luna. I knew she would make a bet about that. When she's bored she would make bet's about little thing's. Our score is 25-39. I keep losing most of our bet's because she said's she does and I quote "Research".

"10,000 Jewel's." I said. I raised the price because I have a feeling he will go out with Lucy. Luna gave a smug smile.

"Deal." she said. They went back to the situation where their trapped in the Wind Barrier. Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu to stop him from hurting himself anymore.

"That's it! We can use your spirit's!" said Natsu while he was grabbing Lucy. We all looked in Natsu direction. "I was able to transport through the celestial worlds in Evaroo's Mansion."

She must be a celestial wizards huh? But my one question is that is the celestial world dangerous and you can't breath in that world? How did Natsu do that. What crazy adventure's have you been during without me. While I was thinking about it Natsu and Lucy were arguing about something. Happy screamed!

"I remember now!" shouted looked confused from the way Happy was talking. Happy went into his backpack and grabbed a golden key. That must be a Zodiac key I keep seeing in the books I read about in celestial books. Lucy was shocked from see Happy having that key.

"How did you get Virgo's key?!" questioned Lucy. From what I heard that key used to belong to a enemy they faced at a mansion. Then they sent him to prison for doing legal drug deals and other things. I want to see how a celestial wizard's make a contract with a spirit.

" **OPEN! GATE OF THE VIRGIN, VIRGO!** " shouted Lucy. Then a bright light appeared out of no where. Then a maiden appeared from the shining light. She had pink hair, blue eye's, a maiden's uniform and chains and each wrist.

"May I help you, Mistress?" asked the maiden. Lucy looked shock for some reason. The spell worked, but why does Lucy look like she summoned the wrong person. Natsu explained everything that happened at the mansion and how Virgo was different from before.

While we were not looking Virgo dug a hole into the ground. Me and Luna looked at each other and looked back at the hole Virgo was digging. We went into the hole and made it out of the Wind barrier.

When we got out f the wind barrier me,Luna, Natsu, and Happy looked at each other and nod. Luna sand Happy grabbed us ad we flew to Erigor at max speed.

 **9 mins. Later**

We caught up to Erigor and Natsu delivered the first blow to Erigor. Luna and Happy were tired from using Max speed and were unable to help us in this fight.

"You did your best, Luna. Take some rest." I said while patting her head. Luna gave a thumb's up and went to sleep. My gosh she can sleep anywhere some times.

Erigor got up from the attack and had a piss off faced when he saw us. "Y...you... Why are you here...?" questioned Erigor. I walked up while cracking my knuckles and neck. Natsu did he same thing.

"What do you think Old man? We came here to kick ASS and take names." I said. I pointed to Erigor. "What's you name, sweetheart. Wait, don't tell me. No one want's to know your ugly name and even if you told me I will forget it in seconds." Natsu laughed out loud and that made Erigor super pissed off.

"It's time for the twin Dragon's to start the show and make their grand entrance!" I shouted. Me and Natsu got into our fighting stance side by side. It's been a while since I fought together with Natsu.

"I will be your DEATH!" yelled Erigor.

 **AkumaSkywalker** : Final you guy's can see Snow and Natsu fighting together to fight Erigor. Hope you guy's like the story so far. Save it to your library to keep up with the updates. Now before we continue... You guy's still own me money for destroying my house!

 **Natsu:** But he started it! He stared the name calling!

 **Snow:** Bullshit! You were the one that called me a icicle prick!

 **Natsu:** That Does It!

 **AkumaSkywalker** : IF YOU GUY'S DON'T SHUT UP FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL PUT YOU TWO INTO A GRAVE!

 **Natsu and Snow:** Yes sir...

 **AkumaSkywalker:** Next Time! Lullaby Unleashed! Is There Hope for Mankind?!


End file.
